Diary of the Dead
by hodhod2011danger
Summary: I believe in everything until it's disproved. So I believe in fairies, the myths, dragons. It all exists, even if it's in your mind. Who's to say that dreams and nightmares aren't as real as the here and now?"-John Lennon. Folow Lt. Joned through the Zombie apocalypse.
1. Chapter 1

**I had this idea while I was watching the movie Diary of the Dead-which was awesome! and no this is not a cross over…! **

**I love the walking dead and almost anything that's got Zombies inJ hope you all enjoy reading this story!**

**p.s. I do not own The Walking Dead or Diary of the dead! If I did, Merle would be alive and Shane wouldn't have gone nuts J**

**ENJOYYY!**

* * *

My eyes flashed open. A cough escaped my dry lips as I tried to catch some breath. My whole body rocked with an unbearable pain but nothing hurt as much as the loud obnoxious ringing in my ears. Blinking away the blurriness in my eyes, I turned to my side. There was no way for me to explain the chaotic sight.

Destruction, complete and utter destruction.

Debris and smoke still flying out of broken buildings, turning the air a bit foggy. The streets were covered with overturned cars. Bodies covering the street, soldiers, citizens… _children_. I managed to pull myself to sit on my knees and stare around. Absolutely heartbreaking.

Never thought in a million years that something like this would happen to my home. Atlanta had been one of the most beautiful cities I have ever seen. It had been my safe heaven. And now it's the closest thing to what I'd call hell.

Movement from my right caught my attention. Struggling to stand to my feet, I pushed my legs to carry me towards the noise. Out of a barber shop, came a scrawny man in a black jeans pants and blue shirt and black jacket. One hand supporting his weight against the door, while the other was holding a video camera. He looked up when he heard my shaky footsteps, and I realized that he wasn't a man… he was just a boy, barley nineteen years old. Just a kid. His face turned paler than he already was lips quivering as his eyes filled with unshed tears. His legs gave out on him and he slid down the wall.

"Oy! Alright there?" I kneeled down beside him. He shook his head, tears streaming down his eyes. "Ye bit? Scratched?" he shook his head again.

"They're Dead. They're all fucking dead," he mumbled, "Why in the hell aren't we dead?"

"Luck o' the Irish, would be ma best bet," I looked around before turning back to him, "what's yer name, lad?"

He looked at me, lips opening and closing before answering in a hoarse voice, "Adam, sir, Adam McGarrette!"

"Lieutenant Jones," I replied, taking off my helmet to run my hand through my short red hair. With a sigh, I stood putting the helmet back on my head. "Common now. We have ta find a way out of this bloody hell-hole before those things start swarming up the place!" I reached for his hand and pulled him to his feet. He staggered a bit before standing straight. Looking around I spotted a red hummer parked across the street. I motioned for Adam to follow me I checked the gas and found it full and the engine was a bit banged up but should work fine. Before we could make it halfway inside, a pained scream broke the silence. Rushing to the sound, I found a lone undead female with her-_its_ lower half missing, munching on some man's arm. Running quickly, I kicked the broad's head off of the arm and once I had it on its back, I kept stomping on it till its brains spilled out and it and fell still.

Everything fell quiet again, except for the man's pained cries, as Adam tied a shirt around his upper arm.

I fell on one knee on the other side of the man, but before I could say anything, loud moaning sounds filled the air. I covered the man's mouth to muffle his screams as I put a finger to my mouth indicating for Adam to remain silent. My ears twitched, waiting to hear the sound again. A couple of seconds passed before it came again, but this time it was magnified.

_The undead had been awakened. _

I motioned for Adam to get up, but he shook his head, "we can't leave him here,"

"We can't do anythin' ta him, lad, he's infected,"

"He's not dead yet," the moaning sounds were closer, cutting off my reply. I cursed quietly.

"Hold 'em down and cover his mouth," I ordered my hand reached to my boots retrieving my army knife.

Adam's eyes widen, "whah… what're you gonna do?"

I pointed the sharp end of the knife at him with a furious glare, "ye want the bloody bloke ta live, we're doing it on ma terms, yeah? This is the only way ta stop the infection from spreading. Now shut yer bloody mouth and do as told" Adam nodded his head violently. "Well, get to it then!"

Swallowing thickly, Adam leaned over covering the man's mouth with a handkerchief before putting his weight on the man's shoulder. I placed the blade a couple of inches above the wound on the man's arm. Taking a deep breath, I started working quickly on cutting his arm off, the sharpness of the knife making it easier and faster to do so. The man's body trashed around as he tried to get away, muffled screams leaving his covered mouth.

"Jesus Christ" Adam subbed, turning his head the other way.

The man's body suddenly stopped moving at the same time I cut off the last muscle tissue connecting him to the rest of his arm. "gimme yer jacket," Adam without any complaint removed his jacket and handed it to me. I wrapped the jacket around the bleeding stomp and tied it tightly.

I nodded, "let's go," with that, we stood, supporting the man's body between us, as we legged it back to the hummer. I left Adam to get the wounded man into the hummer as I ran to grab a rifle and ammo from a dead-dead soldier. I ran back to the car but he screamed for me to grab his camera so I grabbed it and legged it feeling the undead herd on my heels. It felt like it was a scene from a movie. As soon as we were inside the car, the living dead started surrounding us. Bloodied hands banging against the windows, shaking the hummer violently, as they moaned loudly.

"HOLEY, _FUCK_!" Adam screeched in fear trying to push himself as far away from the window as possible. I quickly searched the car for the keys and once I found them, I didn't hesitate to put them in the ignition.

"Ye drive an' I'll shoot down those filthy slags." I grabbed the rifle and crawled to the top to reach the open window on the roof. I started shooting at the moaning fuckturds, making a way for the hummer to drive through as it came to life.

The wheels screeched loudly, as the car moved forward. The car's engine was silenced by the rifle's gun shots as we drove through the streets maze. The car came to a sudden screeching halt almost making me fly off the roof. Before I could start cursing the kid's ansisters, my eyes fell on the unbelieving amount of the undead as they stood blocking off the streets.

"Fuck me sideways," I breathed in disbelief hands tightening slightly on the gun's trigger. There was breaf silent moment where we stared at one another in silence before the undead army started coming at us at an alarming speed. My fingers squeezed on the trigger as the car backtracked before swivling around and speeding off again, this time with double the amount of the undead foloweing our tails.

Once we lost the undead army we made our way out of the city, Adam pulled the hummer to the side of the road and shut off the engine. I got out and sat on the hood of the car. I heard the driver's side slam open followed by footfalls on the gravel before Adam leaned on the hood beside me playing with the camera in his hands. We were both quiet, trying to digest the past couple of hours. Adam let out a tired heavy sigh before raising the camera to his shoulder and a red light shone signaling the start of recording. He pointed it towards the now ruined city, "June 21st, Day #1 after the fall of Atlanta. A city that was suppose to be a refugee center, a place where we would be safe from the virus that's been spreading around," his camera zoomed in to the empty abandoned cars parked in the highway. "So much for safety. The government sent nuclear bombs to wipe out the city," I let out a scoff. The camera zoomed out turning to me.

"If only they were nuclear bombs," I shook my head, "nah, that, my friend, was Napalm dropping. The eastern border got overrun and the government took the easy way out and sent them ta annihilate every bloody thin' that moved… undead or alive"

"Jesus, why would they wipe out the whole city. I-I mean, looked like your boys had it under control back there"

"'cause the government is full o' a buncha lazy horse shit nutters, tha's why" I spat glaring hatefully at the camera. Adam gulbed.

"So, uh, what's the next plan of action, Lieutenant?"

"I know o' a place not far from 'ere. It's got a small shack with some supplies. But for now, we're gonna be spendin' the night 'ere, inside the car. We must be extra quiet and absolutely no light, yeah. Those things are bad on the daylight, but they're quite vicious and more active at night."  
"But what about the guy in the back?" his camera zoomed into the man lying in the back seat with the amputated arm.

I sighed, rubbing my palms against my face unconsciously smearing more dirt to it. "We'll deal with that bloke at dawn. Can't do much ta him now… so 'ow 'bout ye shut that crap off and get some shut eye" he turned it off and got back into the car. I reached into my pockets, searching for a pack of cigarette, only to come out empty handed. I sighed quietly, watching as the sun dropped down over the horizon.

I woke up at sunrise, feeling my joins ach in agonizing pain. I pushed the door open and slipped out of the car. I took a deep breath of the morning fresh air, only to almost choke on it as pain hit me in the mid section. I pulled my jacket and shirt up to find blue and purple bruises covering most of my med section. I prodded my ribs, looking for anything broken. Fortunately none were broken, just bruised badly… and hurts like a bitch.

Opening the back seat, I reach in to check on the wounded man. He had lost a lot of blood, but was still alive. I hit the back of the driver's seat to wake Adam up. He snorted before shifting in his seat and turning to face the window. I shook my head, trying to hide an amused smile as I hit the back of his seat harder, "Oy, rise and shine" The kid jolted into a sitting position looking around him with wide eyes, my smirk widen, "Mornin' there, sleeping beau…" the rest of my sentence was cut off by the sound of terrified shrieks.

Without hesitations, I sprinted into the forest to follow the noise. Coming out of the bushes, I saw a small group of four females surrounded by three walkers. I saw one of the women raising her pistol gun to shoot them, but I threw my knife at it before the shot was fired. The women stared wide eyed as the knife struck the walker straight between the eyes before falling over.

Not missing a beat, I reach down to grab a thick branch and started swinging at the second walker's head before ducking under the third biter's arms, tripping it on its back on the ground then smashed the sharp end of the branch against its head, killing it instantly.

I looked around, trying to see if there was any more walker's around, but that was it. I went to the first walker and retrieved my knife. Cleaning it against the walker's clothes, I stared at the still shocked women who were still staring between me and the walkers in awe. One of them was on the ground, clutching her blood soaked leg. She was blonde and young. Crouching down next to her, I checked the wound. It's wasn't deep. Just a slight cut, probably hit a rock since there's a small one with some blood on it a couple of steps away. One of the other women, also a blonde but older, cried out what I assumed the girl's name which was Amy. She hugged her tightly, asking if she was alright.

"She's fine, I'm sure. Just a shallow cut there," I assured her. The older blonde stared at with grateful eyes,

"I can't thank you enough," she said, hugging tightly to the smaller blonde- Amy.

I dipped my helmet at her, with a slight smirk, "jus' doing ma job," I nodded my head to the girl's still bleeding gash as the other woman crowded around me, "ye got any medical supplies ta treat that?"

"Afraid not," a skinny brunet said.

"Well, we can't allow that gash ta get infected now, eh," I ripped off part of my shirt and wrapped it tightly around the young girl's bleeding injury.

"thank you," she said. I nodded.

I heard footsteps behind me. "Is she okay?" Adam asked with his trusty camera in hand.

"Yeah, fine." I assure him, before turning back to the women, "say, we're on our way ta a shack by a quarry. It's got some medical supplies and food," the women's faces let up, but before they said anything, a man's loud roaring voice calling for a Lori cut through the silent air.

"Shane, here" the skinny brunet called back just as loudly.

I gritted my teeth, just as a man broke through the bushes, "ye mind keepin' yer damned voices down before it brings more of those bloody biter's," I growled as the man pulled the skinny one, Lori, into his arms, breathing into her hair. The man pulled away, staring at me.

"And who are you?" he asked in an untrusting voice.

"2nd Lieutenant Alex Jones, at yer service"

He shook my hand in a strong grip, "Shane Walsh, Sheriff's deputy," he looked around at the dead walkers before his eyes came back to me, "I guess a thank you's in order,"

I shook my head, "nah, it's me job, mate,"

He nodded before his eyes settled on Amy's covered wound and his body got tense, "she bit?"

"No, fell off and scratched against a rock. Shallow cut but will get infected if not treated," he sighed rubbing a palm against his face tiredly, "they said yer lacking in medical supplies,"

He nodded, "yeah, it's been tough out here. Been sitting out in the highway for more than a week man, all for nothing, you know."

"I don't actually. All I know is I was in the middle of defendin' ma base in there and the next day I'm fightin' ma way out against a bunch of bloody undead fuckturds" I said, pointing my thumb at the now ruined city.

An African America, skinny woman gasped, covering her mouth with her hand, "you mean you were inside the city?"

"Yeah, before the stupid arse government decided to bring the fourth of July a second time this year and napalmed our arses"

"And the refugee?" I shook my head in answer. Shane's shoulders sagged and he looked defeated.

"We were on our way ta a quarry," I told him, feeling bad for the bloke, "it's got food and Madison"

He looked at me with new found hope, "is it safe?"

I nodded, "yeah, I think it's safe,"

"Thank you," he told me, pulling Lori into a tight hug before pulling back and bringing Amy into his arms bridal style.

"Just get back to the highway and I'll meet ye there," he nodded and retreated back and the women followed him each with huge smiles on their faces.

I turned and made my way back to the hummer, with Adam following close behind.

"So, uh, you really think the quarry is safe?"

"I'm sure, it's safe 'nough" I answered as we reached the hummer. I sat in the driver's seat and waited for Shane and co to come out. A cruise came out the tree line, followed by an RV, an old Cherokee, then three SUV's, which was followed by a red Buick, and last but not least a truck and a motorcycle.

The cruise came to a stop by on my side, the passenger's side window rolled down to show Lori in the passenger seat and Shane in the driver's seat with a little boy in the back trying to peak over Lori's shoulder.

"Lead the way, Lieutenant," Shane said. I tuned on the ignition bringing my hummer to life and lead the way.

Coming into the drive way of the quarry, I parked the hummer near the shack. I shut off the engine and grabbed my rifle before getting out. I made my way to the wooden shack, kicked the door open and pointed my rifle as I searched for any biters. It was clear. I grabbed a small first-aid kit and met Shane at the door as he stared at the inside of the shack. I handed him the small aid-kit, "here, this should help her,"

"Thank you," he said. I nodded and made my way to the back seat of the hummer. Adam came over and helped me drag the wounded man into the shack.

"Hey, what happened to him," Shane said, following us.

"Walker bit him, had ta amputate the arm ta stop the infection," I answered, laying the man on an empty table.

"What?" Shane cried loudly, "don't you know a bite from those things turns you,"

"Been mentioned once or twice" I replied dryly taking off the blooded jacked and replacing it with medical gauze.

"He's still bleeding, can't we cauterize the wound," Adam said, as he added more gauze.

"No, then he'll probably die from shock. Add more pressure," I answered.

"The man is _bit_, that's it there's no saving him." Shane cried out which was starting to get on my nerves.

"He won't turn… well, not anymore that is" I insisted replacing the blood soaked gauze with new ones.

"What do you mean he ain't gonna turn, he was _bit_," Shane shouted angrily, pushing against my shoulder so I would face him.

"He's not turnin' because I fuckin' cut off the bloody bit arm, alright?" I shouted back having enough of his screaming.

"And how the hell would that help?" he cried, "all biter victims turn, you hear. Once they die, they come back to life hungry to get a taste of our flesh"

"Not if ye cut off the infected limp," I cried back, "removin' the infected limp seconds from the injury, stops the infection."

Shane frowned staring at the wounded man on the table, "that can't be possible. he's …"

"… Not infected anymore," I cut him off, "the only thing that could kill him now is the blood loss. If he gets through that, he'll live" Shane sighed pulling against his hair.

"What if it don't work," he sighed," what if you were wrong and he's still infected."

"If it'll make you feel any better, I'll stay with him until he wakes up. If he turns I'll deal with him then," I told him. He nodded.

"Alright then," he agreed before leaving.


	2. AN

Hello my Lovely Readers! I'm baaack!

Unfortunately this is NOT! an update :( sorry!

i'm mostly writing this note to mention that I've got a Facebook account to anyone who wanted to have a chat about my story or want any ideas to their own stories or ... just for the hell of hanging out!

**FACEBOOK: Hodhod Danger**

**YouTube: Heboosh2011**

please if you get the time add me and comment on my videos!


End file.
